1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures, and particularly, to a computer enclosure with a power supply chassis mounted therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system, such as a personal computer or a server, generally includes a power supply mounted in a chassis along with other components and peripheral devices. The power supply chassis is secured to a conventional computer enclosure. Conventionally, several securing holes are defined in a rear wall of the computer enclosure, and several corresponding securing holes are defined in the power supply and aligned with the securing holes of the computer enclosure for fixing the power supply to the computer enclosure. The power supply is mounted in the chassis by a plurality of screws passing through the securing holes of the rear panel and the power supply, making it difficult and time consuming to replace or remove the power supply for repair.